


Play It Again

by Meinhiding



Series: Karedevil fics [27]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: And we need more Karedevil smut, F/M, First Time Together, I love them and I miss them, Karedevil Smut, NSFW, Smut, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/pseuds/Meinhiding
Summary: Matt wakes up and recalls the events of the first night he has spent with Karen, the first of many nights to come.





	Play It Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleDidTheyKnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDidTheyKnow/gifts).



> This work can be read independently or as a continuation of  _Back Home_

Cotton sheets. A subtle trace of perfume mixed with a strong smell of sex. The taste of an unfamiliar toothpaste in his mouth. Someone’s breathing. Karen’s breathing. 

The memories of the previous night came back to him swiftly. It had been unexpected, anxiously wanted and frequently dreamed-about, but unexpected. And real. He had not dreamed it this time, it was real. 

He smiled and sighed in relief. 

He had thought it would take her longer to want him back in her life like that, like he wanted her, not just as a friend, but as so much more than that. If she ever wanted him back like that. But she did. She wanted it. She wanted _him_. 

And there he was, welcoming morning in her apartment, in her bed. She was still asleep, her breathing rhythmic and deep, her heartbeat steady. Mesmerising.

Meanwhile, the city was quiet outside. It seemed to be completely unaware of the fact that the whole world had changed. Because it had changed: he was lying naked next to her. 

He recalled the sounds of the night they had just spent together. Their lips brushing, skin rubbing, fingers caressing every inch of their bodies. Moans, gasps, muscles tensing, hands trembling and grabbing sheets.

He remembered saying her name, whispering it into her mouth, into her ears, against her skin. He did not do it on purpose at first, but when he said it and felt how she shivered and bit her lip, he could not control himself. He kept repeating it again and again, her skin getting hotter, her heart beating faster after every _Karen_ he said. And he could not believe it was all because of _him_. 

But it was. He remembered her body displaying all kinds of signs, those signs she had told to him to read. They were in perfect harmony with the sounds she was letting out and the way she exhaled his name. Her lips touching briefly when she was about to say it, then her mouth opening slightly to let a blast of air come out, brushing her lips, the tip of her tongue pressed against her upper teeth. And then his name was there, echoing in the room in between gasps and moans. 

This was something he was not used to: feeling loved, accepted, happy. 

That's why at first, when they were still on the sofa and she had sat straddling him, his hands were hesitant and his moves clumsy and slow, needing reassurance in everything he did. _Read me_ , she had said, but he was too afraid to be reading signs that were not really there. 

Because despite his heightened senses, he was powerless around her, lost among sensations and feelings, unable to concentrate. He knew he had to pay attention to every detail like he had learned to do to make sure that every move he made was the move she was waiting for. But she was intoxicating. She was everything and everywhere. His senses were overloaded with all of her. 

She would have to be his eyes to make him see what he had to do. And she did. She smiled and guided him through it closing her eyes, taking his hand, biting her lip. She kissed him softly, caressed his cheeks, the nape of his neck, and brought his hand to her face to make him do the same. When his fingers finally embraced her neck, he moved slightly forward to deepen their kiss and felt her body moving towards his. She let out a moan as she unconsciously rolled her hips. 

It was then when he let himself believe it and he held on to her. He had finally stopped needing guidance. He took her in his arms, her legs around his waist, and he walked them to her room. 

Once there, he put her on the floor and stood in front of her. He could hear her chest moving as she breathed in a rhythm that matched the beating of her heart. He took a step backwards and gave himself a second to take his hands to her hair. He untied her bun and moved some strands so that they could rest on her shoulders. He loved it when she had it down and he could feel it moving, its smell filling the room, fascinating him. 

She stood still. She knew he could not see her the way she could see him, so she let him take his time to do it. He closed his eyes and breathed in. He opened them again and placed his fingertips on her shoulders and then moved them as he needed to undress her, stopping here and there to caress her.

She remembered how those fingers had also touched her skin that night under the rain. So many things had happened since that day, but his touch felt just the same. His fingers moving gently, slowly. And she was paralysed again, enjoying it, her eyes capturing every emotion in him as he was also seizing her. 

They had both been waiting for this for so long, they both wanted it so badly that there was no need to rush. He took his time to get rid of every piece of cloth that was covering her skin and she watched him doing so, her eyes fixed on him. 

When all her clothes were on the floor, she took a tiny step out of them reducing the distance between them. Their bodies almost touching. He licked his lips in anticipation, which drew a smile on her face. Then he rested his forehead on hers and his mouth was immediately on hers. 

His hands went first to her face, then to her hair, her neck, her breasts. After that, he moved them to her hips and pressed her towards him, but he was still fully dressed. _Damn it_ , she said frustrated as she broke the kiss to start unbuckling his belt. He laughed at their sudden need to hurry and took off his tie and shirt in no time at all. The rest of his clothes soon joined hers on the floor.

And then it was just them: their feelings, their needs, their bodies giving in to each other, discovering their favourite places, showing what had always been there and could not be hidden anymore. She was everything he had ever dreamed of. He was everything she had been longing for.

They walked backwards, their feet moving in a perfectly synchronized dance until they reached her bed, their bodies so close that they could not be told apart. Then he sat down, his hands holding hers, dragging her with him, and he moved to let her accommodate herself as she moved on top of him. 

She smiled when she saw him lying beneath her, her knees by each of his hips, her hands placed on his chest. He was motionless, his eyes wide open as if he was in ecstasy. She bit her lower lip thinking about the destination she had in mind and started her particular trip kissing his neck and his collarbone while he moved his hands down her back, caressing her skin as far as he could reach. 

But his arms seemed to freeze when he felt her lips traveling down his body, taking her time to kiss every scar, careful not to get too close to the wounds that were still too fresh to be kissed. Her tongue decided to stop on some sensitive spots and he could hear her heart pounding faster as she felt his body responding to everything she did. When she wrapped her lips around him, he found the strength he thought he no longer had to speak.

“Come here, babe, or I won’t last,” he whispered smiling, caressing her hair.

She nodded but gave herself a few seconds. She was loving the little tremblings she could feel on his limbs. Then she kissed his thigh and moved upwards to him. 

“Better here?” She asked with a smile kissing his lips. 

He kissed her back and shook his head smiling at her. He put his hands on her hips and lifted her a bit to slide beneath her towards the place where he wanted to be. He positioned himself and his tongue and lips started to move to make her gasp and moan until she could hardly breathe. 

She knew that he could read her, she knew that he could tell every response she would give even before she knew it herself. But still, she was amazed. It seemed that his heightened senses were not only able to read her body but also her mind and every single wish. Every touch of his lips, every little stroke of his tongue was perfectly timed and perfectly placed. 

And he enjoyed it. God, did he enjoy it. Feeling her body trembling and fighting to keep the balance he was determined to make her lose. Holding her when she could barely hold herself. Hearing her saying his name in between gasps and moans and curse words. Until she could say nothing more, her muscles tensing, her heart beating faster, her breathing announcing that she was succumbing to her desire. He held her hips tight as she released, her aftershocks reverberating like victorious fireworks in his ears. 

He gave her some seconds, his lips caressing her inner thighs, and then he moved kissing her belly, her breasts and her cleavage on his way to her mouth.

And there she was, kissing him, eager to make him feel the same. 

“Matt, that was—” she gasped feeling him pulsing beneath her.

She decided then that she had no time to waste and sank on top of him, making him let out a moan that she silenced by kissing him. She nodded with a smile. 

“Yes, that’s what I meant,” she added rolling her hips, slowly at first. 

There would be time for harder moves.

His hands went to her waist and her back, hers were lost in his hair as she pressed her forehead against his. Their breaths mixing, their lips brushing, their tongues touching, too lost in sensations to do anything else. 

Then she placed her hands on his chest and she sat up straight, moving as she had dreamed about so many times, almost since the night they met despite her efforts to control herself. 

And the urge came back again. He sat up trying to leave no space between them. They had been separate long enough, now he wanted nothing but to sink his fingers in every inch of her skin, and so did his lips. One hand on her lower back, the other one lost now among her hair, soon somewhere else. Skin brushing skin, untiring lips. And her voice whispering into his ear unfinished sentences where she would bite her lip trying to silence her moans. She knew he could hear them anyway. And she felt him trembling, his muscles tensing. So she let herself speak to say his name, her body shaking against his when she realised she had just heard him saying hers. 

Out of the sounds of the previous night, out of that perfect symphony that they had performed, maybe that one was his favorite. Their names on each other’s lips. Because he was all hers, and she was finally his. Those sounds were the best soundtrack for their synchronised moves, because even though it was the first time they had been together like this, their movements came so natural that they seemed to have been practicing for years. 

_Maybe the recurrent dreams have had something to do with it_ , he smiled to himself. 

Lost in his thoughts, going through all those sensations and sounds he still found hard to believe were true, he almost didn’t notice the changes in her breathing and the blinking of her eyes. 

“Morning,” she whispered moving to face him, placing one of her legs over his thighs.

“Morning,” he repeated turning to face her too, one of his hands passing her shoulder, caressing her back slowly on its way down.

She smiled at him.

“I can’t stop thinking about the sounds we made last night,” he added with a smile.

“Hmmm?” she muttered, still half-asleep. 

“I think that if I try hard enough,” he said kissing her and moving his hand between them, “I can still hear them.” 

She smiled and moved her leg to give him a better access.

“Nice sounds?” she asked playfully, her hand taking advantage of the little space between them to move down his body as well.

He pressed his forehead against hers as he enjoyed the feeling of her hand moving slowly up and down on him. 

“The most perfect melody,” he answered trying to keep his voice steady despite the growing effect she was having on him. 

“Then,” she said moving a little to slide him all inside of her, smiling as she felt him gasping against her mouth, “I guess we’ll just have to play it again.”


End file.
